wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheerleader Melissa
|birth_place=Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=San Francisco, California, U.S. |billed=Damascus, Syria Los Angeles, California San Francisco, California |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Christopher Daniels Billy Anderson Robert Thompson Daniel Bryan Mariko Yoshida |debut=August 17, 1999 |retired= }} Melissa Anderson (born August 17, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to the WWE on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Cheerleader Melissa, where she is a former Global Champion. She is best known for her work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where she worked as Alissa Flash and Raisha Saeed. She is currently performing on the independent circuit for promotions such as Pro Wrestling Revolution and Shimmer Women Athletes, where she is a former two-time Shimmer Champion. In 2013, Anderson was ranked #1 in Pro Wrestling Illustrated's annual Top 50 Females list. Career 'WWE (2015–present)' Anderson debuted in November 2015, she was the main female acquisition during that month with included the likes of AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura. She made her in-ring debut against Naomi on Raw ''on November 9 in Manchester, England. She won her first title on November 18 at a house show defeating Taya Valkyrie to secure the WWE Women's Hardcore Championship which she held for ten days which was a joint record at the time when she lost it to Bayley who would break the record by holding the title for 16 days. She made her WWE pay-per-view debut at Survivor Series at part of Team Four Horsewomen in a 6-on-6 elimination tag team match against Team B.A.D. and Bella. She eliminated both Alicia Fox and Sasha Banks as she was the sole survivor. She was then chosen as part of Taboo Tuesday to take on Ana Sanchez as part of a Fatal 4-Way for the WWE Divas Championship alongside Stephanie McMahon and Natalya but Sanchez retained after pinning McMahon. Anderson then got another match for the Divas Championship this time at the Royal Rumble in a 6-way elimination match against defending champion Ana Sanchez alongside Natalya, Taryn Terrell, Naomi and Alexa Bliss. She eliminated Bliss but was pinned by Terrell as Sanchez defended her title successfully. She entered the divas Royal Rumble at number 12 but was eliminated just over five minutes later by Paige and got no eliminations. She then took part in the Divas Championship #1 contender's tournament for Fastlane, she defeated Naomi in round one but was defeated by Bayley in the next round. On the February 8 episode of ''Raw she alongside Taya Valkyrie and Taryn Terrell formed The Powerhouse and alongside Terrell she challenged for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 32 against Charlotte and Bayley but was defeated. Terrell and Valkyrie won the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship at Payback but Melissa is allowed to defend the title under the freebird rule. It was announced on Raw after Payback that Anderson would take on Ana Sanchez at Extreme Rules in the main event in a 60-minute Iron Man match for the WWE Women's Championship which will be the second longest women's match in history, behind a match between Mercedes Martinez and Lexxus in 2011 which lasted 73 minutes. Melissa won the Money in the Bank ladder match in 2016 for a shot at the WWE Divas Championship but the title was retired before she cashed in and replaced with the WWE Global Championship which she was allowed to challenge for. She cashed in on Asuka in November 2016 before losing it back to Asuka in January, over the next few months Melissa has numerous attempts to reclaim the belt but failed. At Backlash Melissa was repackaged in the WWE with her returning to her full ring name Cheerleader Melissa. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Melissa' ***'''Kondo Clutch ''(Inverted cloverleaf) – 1999–2016 ***''Single Minor ''(Forward Russian Legsweep) – 2015 (used as a signature thereafter) ***''Butterfly Effect ''(Double underhook DDT) ***''Royal Mutilation ''(Swinging neckbreaker) ***Air Crash Raid (Over the shoulder belly-to-back piledriver); used as a signature in WWE ***''Kudo Driver ''(Back-to-back underhook piledriver) – 2002–2015; rarely used in WWE **'As Alissa Flash ***Fujiwara armbar ***Sitout scoop slam piledriver **'As Raisha Saeed' ***'Damascus Drop ''(Elevated Boston Crab dropped into a sitout position) *'Signature moves''' **Brainbuster **''Curb Stomp / Black Death Drop'' (WWE) (Standing inverted Indian deathlock surfboard followed into a head stomp) **Cross-legged Boston crab **Missile dropkick **Multiple suplex variants ***Fisherman ***German ***Snap **Reverse STO **Samoan Drop *'Wrestlers Managed' **'The Ballad Brothers **Awesome Kong **The Sheiks (Sheik Abdul Bashir and Sheik Mustafa Bashir) **Taryn Terrell **Taya Valkyrie *'Managers' **Taryn Terrell **Taya Valkyrie *'Nicknames' **'"The Future Legend" **'"The Female Terminator"' **"Crash" *'Entrance Themes' **'"#1 Da Woman"' by Tricky (Shimmer / APW / ChickFight / WWE) **"Firestarter" by The Prodigy (APW / IWA-MS) **"Get A Beat" by Dale Oliver (TNA; as Cheerleader Melissa) **"Arabic Dancer" by Dale Oliver (TNA; as Raisha Saeed)" **"Empire March" by Dale Oliver (TNA; used while accompanying Awesome Kong) Championships and Accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Future Legend Championship (2 times) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Future Legend Award (2004) **Women's Active Award (2014) *'ChickFight' **Transatlantic Women's Championship (1 time) **ChickFight V **ChickFight VII *'Gold Rush Pro Wrestling' **GRPW Lady Luck Championship (1 time) **Lady Luck Title Tournament (2015) *'Northern Championship Wrestling' **Amazones and Titans (2011) – with Jay Phenomenon *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Elite Women's Championship (1 time) *'''''Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #1 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female Top 50 in 2013. *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' **PWR Women's Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling World-1' **Queen's Cup (2007) *'River City Wrestling' **RCW Angels Division Championship (1 time) **RCW Championship (1 time) **RCW International Championship (1 time) **RCW Phoenix Champion (1 Time) **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Darci Drake *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Championship (2 times) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **5★Star GP Technique Award (2014) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **''''5 Star Match (2016) vs. Ana Sanchez on May 22 *'WWE' **WWE Global Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Taryn Terrell and Taya Valkyrie1 **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (4 times) **Money in the Bank (WWE Global Championship – 2016) **Ninth Grand Slam Champion :1Melissa defends the championship with either Terrell or Valkyrie under the Freebird Rule.